Easy A
by Puckasaurus
Summary: It wasn't the first time Will had tried to blackmail the quarterback into joining Glee. It also wasn't the first time Sam had been on the receiving end of a teacher's suggestive smirk. Will/Sam!  Please Read&Review! First EVER FanFiction, so be nice?
1. Will's Suggestion

"Sam? Could you stay behind please?" The voice of Will Schuester followed the shrill ringing of the school bell. As all the students gathered their things and made their way out of the classroom. All except Sam Evans.

Will hadn't really experienced much interaction with Sam. He'd been promised by Finn the blond would show up for Glee auditions, and wow them all with a rendition of Billionaire. Though sadly this had not been the case. No one had showed. Well, not unless you counted the poor girl Rachel had directed to a crack house. Nonetheless, the Glee club still needed a twelth member, and apparently Sam Evans was the perfect candidate.

"S'up Sir?" the blond broke the silence, with a rather unenthusiastic greeting. His gaze complacent, failing to meet with his teacher's. Clearly he didn't want to be here. It was a problem Will had noticed. During his lessons, the young blond would sit in the back row, staring out the window, his mind miles away from the the teacher's words. And his lack of attention had begun to affect the boy's grades. A fact Will was currently prepared to take advantage of.

"Well, it's your grades Sam..." The Spanish teacher began, leaning back to take a seated position upon his desk "...They're just not up to scratch" His gaze meeting with Sam's momentarily as he continued. "I know you've only been here a few weeks, but you're really close to failing this class" A sigh escaping his lips, as the student began an attempt at justifying his bad grades. Something about dyslexia, and time-consuming football practice, but Will's was barely listening. He was contemplating whether his plan really was the best way to go.

He'd resorted to blackmail before. All for the sake of Glee club. It was how he had landed Finn Hudson as the club's male lead. It had all worked out for the best in the end. Perhaps this would go the same way. He would simply imply that failing grades would no longer be a worry if he joined Glee. What student would pass up the chance of a free A, in return for singing a few showtunes?

"Look." Will began, realizing Sam had finished his plea for understanding, and aimed his puppy dog eyes in his Spanish teacher's direction "I get this is hard for you Sam, but you scored less on your last test than Brittany" A bit of an extreme exaggeration, but it certainly made the situation seem all the more desperate. "I'm sorry Sam, I'm just gonna have to fail you"

Watching the blond's head drop made it all the more easy. "Unless..." A glimmer of hope sparking in the student's eyes. His next few words battling with his conscience to make their way out. It was a necessary evil. The Glee club needed it's twelth member. And if giving this kid a free A got him to join, it would be worth it. "You could do a little something for me?" Will's lip flickering into a smirk as he finished.


	2. Sam's Misunderstanding

Sam wasn't exactly surprised by the words that came from his teacher's mouth. It wasn't the first time he'd found himself walking into a situation like this, and he doubted it would be the last. Though some things in this particular situation made changes from before.

For one, Mr Schuester was being a lot more subtle about what he wanted. For two, Mr Schuester wasn't hitting fifty. For three, Mr Schuester was a lot easier on the eyes. And for four, probably the most important change, Mr Schuester was in fact a Mister.

He wasn't gay. Even if he had been semi-aroused when that Puckerman dude came on to him with some wierd line about big mouths and tennis balls. He guessed he could possibly be bi, but it wasn't exactly something he thought about in depth. Because recently, when he did begin to think about it, every thought in his head trailed into nothing when that Quinn Fabray chick walked by in her perfectly-fitted cheerleader outfit. What kind of guy could even contemplate doing another guy when a chick like that was on offer? Oh yeah, the kind of guy failing Spanish.

His wandering attention-span being brought back to the familiar situation his female English teacher had chosen to put him in back at his old school. He knew exactly what "do something for me" meant. What he didn't know, was why it was always teachers who resorted to sexually blackmailling him. Why couldn't those short-skirt-wearing cheerleaders consider taking advantage of him? Or even one or two of the guys on the football team. But, he supposed he could do worse than going gay for Mr Schuester. Better than having to explore his gay urges with that Hummel kid. A low, he was not prepared to stoop to.

He'd just have to bite the bullet, and "do a little something" for the Spanish teacher. After all, he really needed this passing grade. That was what he told himself as he took a small step forward to the teacher, perched on the edge of his desk. Hand slipping onto the older man's jean-clad thigh, as his lips moved close to Will's ear "I guess I don't have much of a choice, now, do I?" His hand slipping along his teacher's thigh, towards his groin. Lips dropping to the side of Will's neck, soft kisses being placed. 


	3. The SmuttyIsh Part!

Well, Will had certainly not expected this. Though in the moment Sam's hand landed on his thigh, and lips had begun softly teasing his neck, Will had realized exactly what was happening. He had maybe been a little too subtle with what he'd wanted. After all, Sam was a teenage boy, therefore probably related everything in life to sex. No wonder he had assumed this was Will's intention. What kind of person blackmails someone into joining a Glee club? Oh yeah, the kind burying himself into work to get over a certain red-headed guidance teacher.

Emma. The mere thought, coupled with Sam's touch on his thigh, brought his entire body to stiffen. Particualarly the appendage, Sam's fingers lightly trailed through his jeans. This was wrong. Not only was it far from his original intention to lure the quarterback into joining Glee, but it was wrong on an illegal level as well. The boy had misunderstood his hints, fair enough, all Will had to do was stop this now, and... and then what? Hope to god, the boy wouldn't tell anyone of how he was almost sexually blackmailed by his teacher, before being suddenly rejected? He'd lose his job. Emma would never speak to him again. Emma. A sudden image of her, coupled with the mixture of sucking lips, and scratching teeth on his neck, leading his body to somehow relax into the boy's control.

A soft moan, as the boy bit lightly into his neck, the sound of a zipper being unzipped. The feeling of fingers slipping into his jeans, to palm his growing erection through his briefs. He hadn't been touched like this in a long time. And the urge to feel physical contact overtook any sense, as he allowed the boy to continue. An almost whimper escaping his lips, as Sam removed his lips from Will's neck, the younger boy suddenly stepping back, only to drop to his knees, in a movement that sent a shudder of sheer anticipation through Will's body.

He felt Sam's hands pull his jeans down slightly, fingers slipping to the waistline of his briefs, until hesitating. Eyes darting up to meet with Will's, a sly smirk on those lips of his, evoking a look of sheer lust from Will. A look, which Sam took as an order to continue. The briefs Will wore, bting tugged down, to free his erection. Sam's tongue momentarily slipping across his own upper lip, as he eyed the stiff cock infront of him. A teasing flick of the boy's tongue, moved across the head of Will's dick. Before the blond slowly trailed the tip of his tongue down the length. "Oh god, just do it" Will demanded, in an outburst he had not expected.

Sam followed orders well. Beginning at the head of the shaft, he opened his lips to welcome the intruding length, slipping inch by inch to envelope the entire thing. Tongue swirling along the length, as it was enveloped by the warmth of the student's mouth. Until Sam released the length from his mouth, retracting his head, only to instantly swallow the length again. His head bobbing at a speed Will could almost not handle. His hands gripping the edge of the desk he sat on, almost too scared to bring them to touch the student. His conscience was beginning to regret allowing the situation to go as far as it had. Though it was too late now. A loud moan escaped Will's lips, as Sam brought him over the edge. His load shooting into the young quarterback's mouth, which he swallowed immediately. Will's breath was heavy, gasping, and panting, almost falling back onto his desk. A mixture of pleasure, regret, and confusion plaguing him, as he failed to notice Sam return to a standing position and regain his composure.

"So I guess I won't be failing after all?" Sam's words bringing Will back to earth, as he was suddenly aware of the boy, now standing in the doorway. A confident smirk slipping upon his lips, before retreating from the classroom. Will, still half lying across his desk, fly unzipped, cum-soaked cock out for the world to see, struggled to regain his composure, before realizing: He'd forgotten all about recruiting Sam for Glee club.  



End file.
